


Missed You

by MyMoonYoungjae



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, bambam is cranky because he wants his bf, bambam is youngjaes baby, bambam missed his hyung, i love bamjae if you can’t tell, just a little bit of drama, soft bamjae, they’re so cute, we need more bamjae!!, youngjae missed bambam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMoonYoungjae/pseuds/MyMoonYoungjae
Summary: BamBam gets cranky if he hasn’t been cuddled by his boyfriend for a while. That’s why he hates going on tour. But it’s all worth it when he can finally be in Youngjae’s arms again.
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Choi Youngjae
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Missed You

BamBam was half asleep by the time the boys got settled onto their plane. He was expecting his boyfriend to sit next to him so he could rest his head on his shoulder as they talked. But when he saw that Youngjae was already seated next to Jinyoung, he pouted a little.

They were on tour for so long that the two of them barely had anytime to talk to each other so of course he was a little upset when Youngjae ditched him for Jinyoung.

He plopped down onto the only free seat available, it being next to Yugyeom. The youngest could instantly tell BamBam was upset about something by the way he huffed when he sat down.

“What’s wrong?” Yugyeom asked the short haired male sitting next to him.

“Tired.”

Yugyeom nodded. All of them were exhausted and just wanted to be home and get the rest they deserved. But of course, with the jobs they had, it was very rare for the seven of them to ever get decent sleep.

“We’ll be home soon.” The younger tried to reassure him, a soft smile on his lips. “Then you can take a nice well deserved nap.”

BamBam sighed, a fake smile spreading across his face. “Thanks Yug.” He didn’t mean to be so cranky towards his best friend, he just wasn’t really in the mood to talk to anyone besides Youngjae.

“You can rest your head on my shoulder if you want.” Yugyeom offered.

BamBam shook his head, waving his hand to dismiss the offer. “I’m fine.” He told him.

Yugyeom pouted a little bit nodded his head. He plugged in his headphones and began listening to music. He could obviously tell the elder wasn’t in any mood to talk right now, and he didn’t want to make him more annoyed than he already was.

BamBam found himself glaring at his boyfriend until he saw Youngjae turn around and look at him. He quickly focused his attention on the clouds in the sky, not wanting to get caught staring.

BamBam didn’t want to get jealous over the two, but he couldn’t help it when he saw how easily Youngjae made Jinyoung laugh, and the subtle touches between them.

He sighed again, rubbing at his temples once he felt a slight headache come on. He decided to take up Yugyeom’s offer, and he leaned his head on the younger’s shoulder.

Yugyeom was a little caught off guard by BamBam’s sudden action, but eventually took out his earbud and offered one to his best friend. “Wanna listen to music?” He asked.

BamBam shrugged and nodded his head. “Sure.”

For the rest of the ride, the two friends just listened to music.

————

Of course, BamBam hadn’t been able to fall asleep by the time the plane came to a stop and their manager said they could leave the plane. So by the time they all got in the car, he was extra cranky.

And it only added more fuel to the fire when Youngjae sat down next to Jinyoung again. Seriously, what was his problem? Could he not tell BamBam wanted to be with him right now?

BamBam sat in the backseat of the car angrily. His arms were crossed over his chest and his eyebrows were scrunched. He was trying so hard not to get jealous, but once again, he heard Jinyoung’s laugh take up the quietness in the car.

“For fucks sake, can you shut the fuck up Jinyoung?” BamBam angrily shouted at the elder.

Everyone in the car looked at BamBam, shock on their faces. Jinyoung was especially taken aback by the sudden outburst because BamBam normally doesn’t act up.

“Excuse me...what?”

“Your laugh is annoying everyone in the car. We’re all tired and you should be too!” BamBam didn’t know why he was yelling at Jinyoung, but all he knew was that he was in for it after that last comment. He saw the look of anger wash over Jinyoung’s face and before he knew it, Jinyoung was aggressively trying to grab the younger from the backseat.

Youngjae and Jackson had to hold him down as he angrily grabbed at BamBam.

Jaebeom and Mark covered BamBam from getting hit while Yugyeom sat there awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

“Calm down will you Jinyoung!” Mark yelled causing him to stop

Jinyoung blew the strands of hair out of his face and fixed the collar of his shirt. Jackson instructed him to take a couple deep breaths, which he followed.

BamBam was practically paralyzed in fear. He gulped, thankful Mark and Jaebeom were there to block him from Jinyoung’s outburst.

Youngjae glared at his boyfriend, being the first to speak up. “BamBam! What the fuck was that all about?” He asked the younger, obviously upset with how he acted towards their hyung.

The short haired male visibly grew upset when he heard the voice of his boyfriend scolding him. He was never one to be able able to handle people yelling at him, especially when it came to his boyfriend.

“I just...” His lip quivered as he began to talk which Youngjae took notice of and softened his gaze on the younger. “I’m just so t-tired right now a-and...”

Mark cut him off from speaking, bringing the boy into a warm hug when he realized tears start to roll down his cheeks. “We’re all tired Bam, but you don’t lash out on other members because you’re not feeling good.”

BamBam nodded his head and wiped the tears from his face. He looked up towards Jinyoung. “I’m sorry hyung.” He apologized. “Just because i’m not feeling well doesn’t mean you can’t be having fun.”

Jinyoung sighed and gave the boy a soft smile. “It’s okay Bammie, just make sure it doesn’t happen again.” He said as he extended his arm to pat his shoulder.

BamBam nodded and huddled into Marks arms again. If he couldn’t be with his boyfriend right now, then Mark would have to do.

————

BamBam and Youngjae were the last to get dropped off. They sat awkwardly in the car as their manager drove to Youngjae’s house.

BamBam wanted to initiate a conversation with him, but he figured the elder was still mad at him for lashing out on Jinyoung.

The short haired male kept glancing towards Youngjae, taking in his side profile before quickly looking away so he doesn’t get caught. He so badly wanted to hold Youngjae’s hand while he cuddled into the others side, but he was too shy to do so.

“Hyung?” BamBam whispered quietly, catching the attention of the elder. His hands were settled on his lap as he played with his fingers awkwardly.

“Yes Bam?”

BamBam felt himself start to grow nervous. It was normal for the two to go home together, but today he felt as if he didn’t deserve to be with his boyfriend after how he acted.

“Um can I go home with you?“ BamBam asked timidly.

Youngjae softly smiled, nodding his head at the younger male. “Of course you can Bammie.”

BamBam felt like a huge weight was lifted off of his shoulders. He know knew that Youngjae was no longer upset with him and decided to take full advantage of that. So he slowly crept his hand towards Youngjae’s and entwined their fingers while he laid his head on the elders shoulder. “I missed you.” He whispered quietly so just the two of them could hear. Youngjae smiled to himself, missing the warmth that BamBam radiated. He brought the back of BamBam’s hand to his lips and kissed it gently. “I missed you too baby.”

BamBam’s head rested against Youngjae’s shoulder as his eyes began to falter. He yawned and cuddled himself further into his boyfriend. He hadn’t realized how tired he really was until he was in the comfort of Youngjae’s presence. Finally, drowsiness got the best of him, and he fell asleep.

————

Their manager dropped the two males off. BamBam was still sleeping so the elder decided to carry him inside his house. On his way inside, Coco began barking loudly and jumping on Youngjae’s legs.

“Coco shh girl. Bammie is sleeping. I don’t want to wake him.”

As if Coco understood what Youngjae was saying, she stopped barking and opted to lay down on her bed instead.

Youngjae sighed out in relief, he realized BamBam started to move around in his arms and didn’t want wake the younger male up.

Youngjae walked to his bedroom and placed BamBam down on the bed gently. He kissed his boyfriends forehead and smiled down at him. “I love you Bammie.” He mumbled.

As he was walking out of the room, a soft voice called out to him. “Hyung?”

The said male turned around and faced the latter. “Yes?”

“Are you not gonna come cuddle me?”

Youngjae cooed over how cute BamBam looked right now. His cheeks were tinted a light red, and his face was puffy while he unintentionally pouted his lips. Everything about him screamed soft.

“Do you want me to?”

“That was the dumbest question ever, of course I do.”

Youngjae laughed at how even if BamBam was tired, his sassiness never once left his body. “Why don’t we take a shower first, hm?”

BamBam nodded his head and started making grabby hands at Youngjae. The elder chuckled and picked BamBam up like a baby, the short haired male clinging to him.

“Bath or shower?” Youngjae asked.

“Hmm shower.”

Youngjae nodded and turned the shower on, finding the perfect temperature BamBam needed. By the time Youngjae turned around, BamBam was already undressed and was doing a provocative dance.

Youngjae’s cheeks flushed a little at the sight of a naked BamBam which the younger took notice of.

“Can you tell I’ve been working out?” BamBam asked excitedly as he flexed his muscles.

“Y-Yeah, you look good.”

BamBam smiled at his boyfriend and gave him a peck on the lips. “You’re cute.” He complimented. “Now get undressed!”

BamBam hopped in the shower while the elder got undressed.

“How do you manage to get the water right every time? Even I can’t.”

“I just know you well enough to know how you like your water." BamBam was taken aback when he felt the warm breath of Youngjae hit the back of his neck. The way the elder whispered sent shivers down his spine.

“D-Don’t do that.” BamBam said with a flushed face as he pushed him away.

Youngjae just laughed and grabbed the soap. “Come here.”

BamBam turned around and looked Youngjae up and down. His breath caught in his throat as he noticed a big new tattoo on Youngjae’s side, making his body look even more attractive than it already was.

“You like it?” Youngjae asked.

“When did you even have the time to get that!?” BamBam asked as his finger mindlessly trailed the tattoo, amazed at the beauty of it.

“Super early in the morning.” Youngjae laughed.

BamBam looked up towards the elder and bit his lip. “It makes you even more sexy hyung.” He said as he wrapped his arms around Youngjae’s neck.

Youngjae raised an eyebrow and planted his hands onto the younger’s waist. “Does it now?”

BamBam nodded his head and brought his boyfriend into a sweet kiss. “It suits you.” He said as they broke apart.

“Thank you Bam. Now let me wash your hair.”

BamBam nodded and turned around so his back was facing the elder. Youngjae squeezed shampoo in his hair and began to massage his scalp.

“You know...” BamBam said quietly. “I can’t help but wonder what you and Jinyoung were talking about.” He tried his best to sound neutral, but he couldn’t help sounding a little annoyed when he mentioned him.

“Oh, we were just brainstorming some lyrics for a new song we’re working on.” Youngjae told him as his fingers massaged his scalp.

“A song huh?” BamBam scoffed to himself. Why couldn’t Youngjae have asked him to work on a song together.

“Yeah, why?” The elder asked as he began to wash the shampoo out.

“Nothing...”

“You’re not jealous are you?” Youngjae asked.

“W-What no.” BamBam shook his head frantically, and put his hands up in defense.

“BamBam.” Youngjae asked as he raised an eyebrow at him.

“Okay fine...maybe just a little bit.” The younger admitted, his face growing red from embarrassment.

Youngjae chuckled and shook his head. “There’s no reason to be jealous, Bam.” Youngjae told him.

BamBam sighed. “I know, I know. I was just cranky because you weren’t acknowledging me.”

Youngjae hummed and hugged the male from behind, nuzzling his nose into his neck. “I’m sorry, but now I’ll give you all the attention you want.” He softly kissed the side of his neck, causing the younger to giggle.

“Fine, but only cause you’re cute.”

Youngjae smiled and pressed another kiss to his nape. “Come on, let’s get out.”

BamBam nodded and watched as the elder stepped out of the shower. “Damn hyung, have you been working out too?” BamBam bit his lip as he looked his boyfriend up and down, noticing his toned arms and stomach.

“You’re not the only one that works out baby.” Youngjae said as wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed his toothbrush.

BamBam stepped out of the shower and walked closer to the latter, placing his hands on the elders back. “Mmm...I like it.” BamBam said as he trailed his finger across his back.

Youngjae spit out the toothpaste and laughed at the younger. “I’m sure you do.” He said as he placed his hands on the younger’s waist. “But nows not the time for those thoughts.”

BamBam huffed but ultimately agreed. They were both exhausted and probably wouldn’t even have the energy to do anything. “You’re right.”

“I know I am.”

BamBam rolled his eyes and grabbed his toothbrush while Youngjae walked into the bedroom.

“Hey do you wanna borrow one of my shirts?” Youngjae called out to the other.

“Obviously I do, you want me to sleep naked or something?” BamBam said he walked into the room.

“Well I wouldn’t be opposed to it.” Youngjae joked. “Here.” He handed the younger a pair of boxers and a t-shirt.

“No bottoms?”

Youngjae pointed to BamBam. “Right there.”

BamBam scoffed. “Ha ha very funny Jae.” He said as he rolled his eyes. “And I’ll have you know, I’m a switch.”

Youngjae looked at him with an eyebrow raised. “Well for me you’re not.”

BamBam glared at the elder and crossed his arms over his chest. “Don’t forget that one time I topped you.”

“Hey! That was because it was your birthday and that’s what you wanted.” Youngjae whined as the other smirked at him.

“Yeah yeah, we both know you liked it.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t.”

BamBam hummed while nodding his head. “True.” He said. “Your dick is just so-.”

Youngjae’s face grew red and he quickly covered the younger’s mouth. “God, don’t you have any type of filter?”

BamBam pried his hand away. “Of course I do, I was just telling the truth.” He shrugged nonchalantly.

The elder sighed while shaking his head. “Just get dressed.”

“Yessir.”

Youngjae hopped in bed watching as the younger got dressed. Once he finished, he cuddled into the elders side, using his arm as a pillow.

“I missed this.” BamBam said.

“Me too.”

“I’m glad we’ll have a lot of time together now that we’re on break.”

Youngjae smiled and squished the younger males cheeks. “You can have all the cuddles you want.”

BamBam swatted his hand away, looking at the latter in disgust. “Don’t do that.”

Youngjae pouted and continued to squeeze his cheeks. “But my baby is so cute when I squeeze his soft cheeks.”

BamBam groaned and turned his back towards the other, causing Youngjae to laugh loudly.

Youngjae curled up next to him, wrapping his arm around the others waist. “You’re so moody when you’re tired.”

“Just shut up and cuddle me.”

Youngjae chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to the younger males forehead. “Goodnight baby, I love you.”

“Goodnight hyung, I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh i just love bamjae, we need more of them 🥺


End file.
